stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Wingblade
Wingblade (ウィングソード, tsubasaha) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu ' s Equips, gifted to her by Zero with their bond with Katla , the Dragon Paladin. Appearance Wingedblade is an Equip that is somewhat based off it's Paladin, Katla, the dragon guardian. The most prominent feature of the Equip is the leather. With this Equip, Kida wears a body suit that nearly matches her skin tone as it's adorned with harnesses of black belts and a black scarf that remains on fire at the end of its tips. Kida wears converse like shoes with more belts and buckles. She wears leather gloves that are white in the fingertips and black everywhere else that covers her hands up to her forearms. Kida also has a pair of black horns that grow out of her head that resembles Katla's. With this Equip, Kida's hair goes longer to the back of her knees, as it turns black with an undertone of red; resembling Katla's old dragon-like appearance. Kida's eyes also change color to a bright dandelion yellow to match with the Equips Rose color. As her appearance changes, Kida's teeth appear to look sharper in small fangs to resemble Katla's. Vessel Divine Glory (神の栄光, Kami no Eikō) *Divine Glory is the vessel granted to Kida by Katla after forming a bond with Zero. *Divine Glory is a pair of gloves that are crafted from the purest of black metals from the Celestial Force. *Divine Glory allows Kida to amplify the Aria given to her through the bond, making it easy for her to practically break through anything with a single punch. *Divine Glory also acts like a small shield, allowing her to defend herself from harsh blasts. Abilities Starke Darm (強い拳, Strong Gut) *Strong Gut allows Kida to lift heavy objects from tearing out building apart, throwing semi-trucks, and the like. Scaring both Robin, and Eden when it comes to terms with intense strength. **Even Ikuto claims her use of strengthing magic is one of the best he's seen. *It also allows Kida to attack with purely her fists, breaking several bones without even trying to do much harm. Ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms which can destroy the surrounding areas. *She has enough strength to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree she personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. *Furthermore, Kida is able to lift a very large boulder, given the fact that she was already injured from Seven's Curse, and used it in order to defeat the Hallow. *Though, because of the weight of Divine Glory on her hands, it weighs down her speed and this is one of her slowest equips. Das Schicksal des Drachen (ドラゴンの運命, Dragon's Fate) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *Her Ultimate is actually focused on Katla's former self rather than the Aria itself. *Dragon's Fate transforms Kida into a humanoid dragon self, which allows her to have all the previous abilities that Katla had. *In this form, Kida has all the abilities that a dragon would. Such as breathing fire, flying with her wings, and immense strength. ** Kida has enough physical strength to fight on par with, and eventually overpower, the Dragon King, Acnologia. **Kida ignites her entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Kida then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts her target. **Kida can also focus a ball made of pure fire Reiatsu, as she combines it with her Strength Magic, anything she hits with it will result into a massive explosion.